When one journey ends another begins!
by TMNTBMBPrincess1
Summary: Morgan is like any other girl, but when she befriends our TMNT things change. Why is the Foot back? And Who is this new enemy in play?  Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**When one journey ends another begins!**

_Hi! My name is Morgan Bishop (no relation to the Agent Bishop), most people call me BB. Anyways you're probably wondering why I'm crossing the road on the Brooklyn Bridge at night in a no crossing zone that I might add. _

"Honk" a car said as it hit the right side of me. I look up and all the pain in that side is gone instantly and I keep gone.

_Well…._

_**(Past flash back)This morning a 5:00 A.M.**_

I got up like ever 20 year old that has to work in the morning, **very tied**! I get dress in a black T-shirt, a pair of blue-jean pants, my tinny-shoes (which are white), and put my hair in a pony-tail. I don't normally eat breakfast, but people say that is the thing that you should not go without. So, I grabbed a banana and headed out the door.

After I got down the apartment complex, I went to the subway station in which I should be able to get to baker street 6th and 7th. _I know it's ironic that this street has 4 bakeries, 3 sandwich joints, a pizza place, and 2 restraints right!_

The place that I work at is Bill's five star restraints. This place is very modest, there is always a singer whether it is morning or not. The food looks so good, the waiters and waitress's are well dress, the cooks come and see if you like you meal. And there is even a small pond in the middle of this place.

Don't get me wrong I like fancy and everything but….

"MORGAN STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET IN THE BACK WERE THE DISHES ARE." Yelled my boss Mr. Spencer, I went to work and through the whole day it past like usual. I ended up closing up. I don't mind because I could run into my friend I told you about on the way home. He said his name is 'Michelangelo' but his brothers called him "Mickey".

It wasn't long before I found him two blocks away looking at comic at the Comic Central Book Store. _"Typical" _I thought to my self _"Mickey's always a kid at heart, why change?" _See Mickey is one of those guys that you love no-matter what he does. Oh and he is a five foot walking talking giant turtle, if you get past that then he isn't all bad. Although I'd don't think he knows I know thought, nor his brothers.

I walk up to him and nudge him on the shoulder. He was to in groused in the comic that the first thing he said was "Silver Sanctuary kick butte yea!"

Anyway Mickey had already bout a bag full of comic books and it was just my luck that I caught him when he had found another comic book that he liked again!

"Just the girl I wanted to see, can you get this for me? PLEASE!" he asked with puppy dog eyes, very hard to say no right after that. Must look at something e…else. I can't resist the look… I'll get the comic book OK!

With a sigh "I said alright, but you can't open the pizza I brought until you're brothers have one." I explain to him while waving the pizza in his face. I know how he and his family love pizza so I've brought them one with my tip money today.

The look on Mickey's face was what I would call a mixture between pain and hunger from not having the pizza. I had to control my laughter to a giggle. He decided on me buying the comic.

After that he usually offer to walk me home while taking a ride on the subway with me like always but this time I decided to walk home to my apartment. It only a 45minute walks, 35 if you run. Yeah, I know I should just walk to work, but who wants to get up a 4:00 A.M.

We had just spotted the top Brooklyn Bridge when Mickey tense up with a muscle flex. Looking at him, he told me to keep going with the crowed after pushing me ahead. Than I look back, he was gone but the noise I heard in the alley way means his on the roof.

Looking up to see him I saw people in black though they had something on their shoulder I couldn't see what that symbol was.

"_That is my friend up there you messing with bugger off" _I thought as I ran after them. They seem to be heading to the bridge so I improvised a to a short cut. When I got there looking up in the middle of the bridge on the other side was Mickey. He looked horrible, he had blood o his right temple of his head, he look out of it and his disguises is gone plus his comic book he bought where missing. I did the first thing that came to mind _"I have to get him down from there"._

_**Back to present**_

_That's where we left off, me running to the other side trying to get to Mickey._ I ran so fast that I didn't see him fall off from the line of metal that he was tied to. Till I'd gotten there and ex-adently tackled him over the railing and down to the cold water.

I did have trouble tying to get to the surface of the water, but manage to do it and swim to shore with the extra weight on me, though it was extremely hard. When we got to solid ground I pulled Mickey up and hide him will enough to go find some blankets for us (but mostly him _I mean come on he is cold blooded and I'm warm_).

When I came back he was shivering to the point where it's visible. So I put the blankets I've managed to find on him and rubbed him from head to toe.

I knew that Mickey had a phone on him because some times it vibrates, and sure enough I found it. Though it looked reared I try to open it and it didn't do anything. I put my pointing finger on it and would you know it slide open and scared the crap out of me.

When I got up in a sitting position, the ringing from the phone started, and like a dummy I just looked at it. That when I heard "**Mickey** this better not be one of ya'r pranks and it better be good. I'm missing my show."

And just had to pick it up and say "Um…. Hallo." (At these moment in time I have not officially meat Mickey's bothers. That's what the pizza was for, so I could make a good fist impression.)

"**Who are ya? And WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" **the voice on the other line said in a dark threatening tone. That made me drop the phone which closed when it hit the ground. _**Not good! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I here by disclaimer any TMNT in this story. Morgan is my own character and therefore any and all who take my character is doomed for all their eternity. **

Ok! I have three options; 1. Wait here and get killed by my best friend's brothers. 2. Go to my apartment and have them worry, then storm my home and kill me. Or 3. Find shelter around the area and hope that they don't kill you.

Lucky me! I choose number 3….

After 4 minutes of searching, I found an abandoned storage shed. That might keep us from freezing. I mean, the news this morning said it was going down to 50 tonight. That and my lips are turning blue.

I got us in the shed and close the door so the cold don't get in. Then sat there and waited. Thanking that the shed is a good 6 yards away, though knowing that they would still find Mickey. _I mean come on….the things that Mickey_ _has been telling me; they'll come and find him_ _no-matter what!_

It wasn't long before I heard voices out side.

I couldn't help it, I **froze**. My breath stopped, I didn't move for 10 minutes (_and for me that's a long time not doing anything). _Hair standing on ends, mind blank and tears rolling down my cheeks. _Yeah I don't like been blamed for something that is not in my nature nor my fault. _

A few seconds had past, then nothing. No sound of voices outside the door. Nothing!

I just sat there in the dark eye's watery, dried tears on my cheek, and breathing heavily. Looking from the door, then to the crack underneath; it wasn't half an hour later I look to Mickey. That's when the door was cut to pieces, then knocked inwards. _Luckily we where not on the other side of that ,but near the right wall of the shed._

Thou, I knew what was going on; the sound itself had me clutch Mickey and closing my eyes. Waiting for something to happen, then a touch on my wet clothed back(_Which I was facing the opposite of the door, cradling Mickey's head and bracing for anything at this moment_).

This is when I panicked; I shock, sobbed, tighten my grip on Mickey and cringe away. Then there was a long pause and the touch again, this time on my shoulder. It was more comforting, like it's saying I'm here not as a threat but to help or talk.

Hesitating, I took a deep breath and slowly look up behind me. There I saw what I assume was Leo (_that's if I got Mickey's color coating right_); He is the one griping my shoulder. The one in red… Raph still in a stance of some sort, with something grey or metal in hand. Behind to the left side was purple…Donatello. He got the light.

"It's ok." Said the blue(Leo) "We wont hurt you."

Then quick movement from my from the left side had my head turning in that direction and hands clutching Mickey tighter (not hurting him of course). Purple(Donnie) stopped, then slowed his pace towards us. Not looking away from him, I slightly noted that blue had tighten his grip to get my attention away from purple.

Purple got to us and went down to eye level with me. _As of now some people should be pissing their pants, but I did nothing wrong so why should I worry!_ He eye Mickey up and down , then looked at me worriedly. Looked at the others and nodded. They all nodded! _Which freaked me out!_

The one in red come and picked up Mickey, to much as my disapproval. He walked through the door. Then the less thing I expected; I was picked up too by blue and as he walk back and forth I saw purple follow us. My head started to hurt and I felt hot, plus the swaying didn't help fight off the consuming darkness that now threaten to take hold of me.

_NO, not till I know Mickey's ok! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Wow! **That was some conversation**.**

**(**Stare and nod contest still going on**)**

And apparently it will never end! Joy**.**

"**I here by disclaimer any TMNT in this story. Morgan is my own character and therefore any and all who take my character is doomed for all their eternity."**

As we exited the shed, I felt instant cold and cling to the body next to me. _FWI, Water doesn't mix with cold weather! _So, here I am shivering in the arms of Mickey's brother. I turn to see if he notices (though he did see concern with his brother); he didn't look down at me. I then look toward Mickey, still wrapped in the blankets I found.

Leo started to walk to a building, then into the alley way (with his brothers following suit). That's where he stopped, and then jumped up on the fire-escape. _Which scared the dickens out of my frozen mind! _

Now that we're all on the roof of the building, they started to run and jump to the next building. Though it did scare me at first, all the other building jumping where very easy to get use too; and that's making me go to sleep faster.

It wasn't till like the 37 building we've hopped, that we stopped and climb down a fire-escape. We stopped at the fist window then knocked on the window.

A red-headed girl opened the window, with a worried expiration. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just crapped up." Raph sayed.

"That's a relief, so ha….."

She trailed off seeing me (a wet ball of dark brown headed figure). _Yes, my hair change from sandy blond to dark brown! _Then as we went into this building I hared a crash and some muffled mutters; which that made me panic and try to reach for Mickey.

_Mickey was so kindly to leave out the little detail about some humans know about them! Hack he didn't even mention his appearance to me yet!_

Apparently that was a bad move, cause as soon as I did the recoiled at different sides of the room. Which cause me to kick, thus had Leo drop me (P.S. that really hurt). All though that I manage to at less grab his hand.

I never let go of that arm, even when one of them started to hit me. Where they put him is where I went.

After a while I didn't hear anyone at all, so I looked at where they put Mickey and I. He was on the couch, while I was on the floor sitting. Then I checked his Vidal signs. _I when to college for a whole year to be an LPN. I thank that I know how to check to see if someone is all right!_ That took more energy than I thought, because the next 5 minutes I was out like a light.

"_Yeah I know its short, but it's the best I can come up with within a 4 hour period" _

"_SORRY"_

"_Please review!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I here by disclaimer any TMNT in this story. Morgan is my own character and therefore any and all who take my character is doomed for all their eternity.**

_I could hear voices, _"We need to… down." _Feeling light as a feather, falling, then pain._ _Darkness took me after that._

I woke up to the same soft feeling again, maybe I'm dead now. I tried to see where I was, opening one eye just a crack. I was in the same place as before, but with more blanket's on me this time. I slowly sat up and my head started to feel dizzy. That's when everything came back to me all at once. _Mickey?!_

I started to move off the couch, when a hand out of nowhere grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see the same red-head woman next to the arm of the couch.

"You shouldn't be moving around to much, you had a dangers high fever when I found you." She said. _Wait a minute she didn't found me and where is Mickey?_

I shrug her hand off my shoulder and ignored her protect of me getting up on my own. That's when I really got a look at the place. It was a apartment with lots of room in it even though I only see the living room.

"You shouldn't be standing plea…." She didn't finish before I cut in with a "**Where is Mickey?**"

She looked shocked (yeah shocked that I still remember my friends name**), **then silence stretched on. Till we heard a struggle in the (what looked like)kitchen area. Then all the brothers flooding from the kitchen door, onto the living room floor.

I tried to rush to Mickey, but stumbled and crawled the rest of the way there. Grabbed his head in my hands and started to look for any signs of injuries on his body. Looking up after I hadn't found any, I then looked into his eyes to see if he is emotionally effected by what had happened. _Nope, everything good. Um…Why do I fill like someone is watching me from behind me?_

I turned around to see that not only the woman, but Mickey's brother's had been just setting the in shock at what I'd done just then. Embarrass, I hide behind Mickey's arm hoping that I'd just shrink out of existence right then and there.

"Morgan, I like for you to meet my bro's." Mickey said in an uneasy way, while trying to get me to let go of his arm.

Me-Sorry for taking to long. I have big news!

Everyone was listening now, looking at me.

Me-I finally got a job.

Raph-About time, I thought we never get this stupid story done with.

Me- That was soooooo.. mean. (cried and ran off)

Everybody looked at Raph with evil glares.

Everybody- GO APOLAGIZE TO THE AUTHOR NOW!

Mickey-OOK… thank you all to those that review in the last chapter. At this time the Author can't say it right now, so I guise it's up to me. (he strikes a heroic pose)

Please Review! It might get the Author back for another chapter.

At that moment Mickey could see the mob of people after Raph.

Mickey-See you later. **Raph wait up**!


End file.
